Spear You Again
by dreamscarred
Summary: Takes place on the night of the '10 draft when Edge speared Randy. This is what took place after that incident. M/M Slash sex, blood, kinda non-con/dub con


**title:** Spear You Again  
**authors:** dreamscarred  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings:** sex, blood, kinda non-con/dub con  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Edge  
**summary: **Takes place on the night of the draft when Edge speared Randy. This is what took place after that incident.  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**disclaimer:** not mine but I can dream  
**note:** Fic was requested on my fic request thread by **srlbabicrunk** Hope you like it.

Randy stormed past the curtain holding his ribs his title shot stolen from him by his former ally for no reason that he could think of. Randy looked around looking for any signs of the Rated R superstar but saw no one but Josh Matthews talking with a camera man.

"Josh," Randy growled grabbing the man by his dress shirt collar. "Have you seen Edge," he hiss spit flying into Josh's face.

"Um, ah, I think," Josh was fumbling over his words trying to answer the Viper's question.

"You think what," Randy showed his brute strength lifting Josh off his feet.

"In locker room, that where I think," Josh struggled to get free as Randy dropped him to the floor stalking to the locker room. Randy slammed the door open startling everyone in the room.

"Have you seen that fucking asshole Edge?" Randy was seething his face red with heated anger the veins pulsing in his neck.

"He grabbed his bags and left," Evan looked into the rage burning in Randy's eyes but not for long as Randy quickly left running towards the parking lot.

"That bitch is going to pay," Randy reached the parking lot the cold night air hitting his naked chest making his nipples tighten into copper buds. "Edge!"

Edge was standing by a black sports car not looking to enter just leaning against it like he was waiting. That same cocky grin on his face from when he was backing up the ramp. "Well, well, hello Randal."

"What the hell were you doing out there, that wasn't in the fucking script," Randy came face to face with Edge glaring.

"I know," Edge spoke with a calm cool demeanor. "But I didn't want to feud in the mid card with DiBiase so I made my own feud with you," Edge trailed his fingers down the middle of Randy's chest.

"You know it was supposed to end with a title triple threat with Dave, John and myself. You fucked me over you know creative will go with this because all of the heat you got," Randy grabbed Edge's hand jerking it away as it hit the rim of his trunks. "Don't touch me."

"My how times have changed. I remember you coming to my room late at night drunk spreading your legs begging me to touch you," Edge whispered into Randy's ear trying to humiliate him. "I heard about your boys," Edge said with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, we're not talking about my sex life," Randy balled his fists ready to punch the Rated R Superstar.

"Yes we are, because that's why I did, what I did," Edge grabbed both of Randy's arms pinning them to his sides so the younger man couldn't swing. "Do you know what there is to fuck on Smackdown, do you?"

"No," Randy struggled trying to get his arms free.

"Exactly, nothing. Nothing, besides bar floozies," Edge spun them around so that Randy's back was against the side of the car. "But here on Raw, there's you."

"Yeah you wish there was me. Those days are over Edge," Randy shoved the blonde Canadian back trying to step away from the car. As Randy round the front of the car Edge spear him for the second time that night sending him flying on to the hood of the car denting it in.

"No they're just starting again," Edge pressed his hands to Randy's chest. "I'm going to have you screaming under me every night.

"Fuck you Edge," Randy tried to kick Edge in the balls but only managed to his the side of his leg.

"No I'm fucking you," Edge slapped Randy hard in the face busting his lip open blood spilling down his chin. "And if I have to beat you until you cannot move I will!" Edge grabbed Randy by the shoulders pulling him up and slamming him down on the car hood.

Randy's back cried out in pain his shoulders aching, his right one pulsing with razor sharp agony. He was sure it had been knocked lose or out of socket, he knew it had been injured. Randy bit his lip tasting his own blood trying not to whimper out in pain, to let Edge see he had been damaged and was now vulnerable to attack.

"Or maybe I should leave you a blood pulp on the hood of this car and fuck one of your little boy toys," Edge licked Randy's cheek. "They wouldn't able to stop me because I know you can't."

"You go near them and so help me god I will kill you," Randy tried to push up off the hood of the car but Edge pushed him back down putting more pressure on Randy's right shoulder making Randy groan in pain.

"Love to see you try but if you roll over and spread like the slut I know you are well that won't have to happen," Edge grabbed the top of Randy's trunks pulling them down exposing Randy's semi hard cock.

Randy stared up at the older man he regretted all the times he drunkenly had stumbled into Edge room when he should have tried John's. Giving Edge this power over him, this knowledge that he liked to be fucked hard and rough. Hating himself for starting to get hard after being assaulted like a corner worker.

"Fine," Randy growled giving in. He had no choice he knew his shoulder was fucked and if Edge knocked him out he couldn't be able to protect his lovers. Using his left hand Randy rolled his body over the hood of the car laying on it for support presenting his trunk clad ass to Edge. "Just know I hate you."

"Might hate me but you love my sex don't deny it," Edge ripped Randy's trunks halfway down his thighs his hands gripping Randy's firm ass. "You've always been a hard ass," Edge laughed giving Randy's ass a smack.

Randy heard Edge unfastening his pants and just stayed on the hood unmoving hoping this would be over fast his cock rubbing the cold hard hood of the car. Randy closed his eyes and used his left had to brace himself by grabbing the upper part of the hood where the windshield wipers lie dormant.

Randy cringed as he felt the tip brush his entrance swearing in his mind that this would be the last time his former tag team partner would be inside him. Edge shoved in and Randy let a yelp escape his lips, as Edge gave him no time to adjust just pummeling in and out like a jack hammer.

"Damn your tight guess you've been doing the fucking while I've been on Smackdown," Edge laughed leaning down into Randy's ear. "No one good enough for your ass? You want this, want me."

Randy didn't say anything, not telling a lie and also not give Edge the satisfaction of hearing him say yes. Randy grimaced as Edge's hand wrapped around his swollen cock pumping him as he thrust making sure to rub the sensitive head on the cool metal of the car hood. Randy right hand gripped hard his knuckles turning white trying to push the pleasure out his mind from being fucked and touched. He did not want to cum knowing Edge would think it a sign that he could do this again to him one day.

Randy shuddered as Edge's cock brushed his prostate making him growl in disgust he didn't want Edge touching that spot within him, he didn't want this pleasure. Randy knew that with Edge repeatedly striking that spot he wouldn't be able to stop his orgasm unless Edge finished first and just left him unfinished. Which was what he wanted.

"Yeah you want this," Edge moaned as Randy flexed his ass muscles drawing Edge deep trying to get the older man to cum and be done with him. Randy felt Edge's rhythm break knowing Edge was nearing his climax but at the same time he still hitting his prostate hard and stroking his shaft faster.

Randy was holding his breath wiling himself not to cum but he was right there on the edge he could feel his balls tightening the cum flowing up his shaft and it shooting out decorating the car hood in his seed. Edge moaned out obscenely as Randy's body convulsed with orgasm beneath him. The Viper's hole constricting and becoming intensely tight.

Randy was hopping Edge would pull out but was disappointed and enraged as Edge started to cum coating his walls in rated r sperm. Edge pulled out with a slurp watching his release run down Randy's legs. "Thanks, see you again kid."

Randy listened to Edge footsteps fade away knowing this would happen again but next time it would be different and Edge would pay dearly. Turning on his back Randy slid off the hood of the car pulling his trunks up as his bottom hit the cement parking lot. Touching his aching shoulder he started to wonder how long he would be able to hide his injury or how to make it look like he injured it in a match. Smirk he came up with a plot to destroy Edge's first pay per view as a raw superstar.


End file.
